<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break My Heart by handsinmittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002542">Break My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens'>handsinmittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, i am half way through it, to the person who asked for a sequel on a sith lord fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is your best friend and of course you had fallen in love with him but he had a partner who made him happy and you didn’t want to get in the way of that. You wake up the next day to find Poe a broken hearted man and his partner gone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I should write something different than about a Nightsister and Poe. Gender neutral. Making it canon in all my fics that Han is alive. I control Star Wars canon now. Didn’t name the partner I’m too lazy. Sorry for any typos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on your door pulling you out of a nice dream of you staying in an uncomfy bed all day.</p><p>You groaned loudly and climbed out of bed to answer the door.</p><p>Snap Wexley was there.</p><p>“Poe won’t answer his comm or his door. We’re worried about him and we need your help.”</p><p>“At this hour?”</p><p>“It’s 11am.”</p><p>Oops. Late for work again. In your defence Leia said she had nothing for you to do today so it wasn’t like she would be mad. You were her assistant but with no missions for anyone and no immediate threat from the First Order she allowed you a break for the day.</p><p>“How do you know he won’t be uh....sleeping in...” You said to Wexley. You didn’t want to walk in and find Poe and his partner naked and in the middle of certain activities.</p><p>“Leia said they had left in the night.”</p><p>“Left?”</p><p>“The base. Gone.”</p><p> “Give me a moment to get changed.”</p><p>Storming into Poe’s room wearing pyjamas with little Loth-cats on them might not be intimidating enough.</p><p>You knew where his room was you’d spent enough time in there and you knew the code.</p><p>You marched straight to Poe’s room and banged on the door.</p><p>“Let me in Dameron or I swear to the maker I will force my way in.”</p><p>You heard shuffling inside and he opened the door.</p><p>His eyes were red and swollen and you could see the tear stains on his sleeves. You pushed him back into his room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>Nobody needed to see him like this and you couldn’t have anyone seeing him like this.</p><p>You pulled him into a hug and Poe held onto you tightly.</p><p>“I’m here for you, Poe.”</p><p>“They left me.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. You loved each other.”</p><p>“It turns out they didn’t love me.”</p><p>“You were disgustingly in love with each other yesterday. There’s no way to fake that.”</p><p>“Now they’ve left the base.”</p><p>“They quit the Resistance?”</p><p>“No. They joined the First Order.”</p><p>You let go of Poe in shock and looked at him in confusion. This couldn’t be happening. They hated the First Order because they blew up the planet they came from. Now they just up and leave? To join them?</p><p>“Here’s what we are going to do. You are going to get yourself cleaned up and changed. Your friends are worried about you.”</p><p>“I’d rather sit in my room I can’t do work today.”</p><p>“Luckily for you I have a day off so I will sit with you.”</p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p>“I am your best friend, Poe Dameron and I am not leaving your side while you are suffering like this. Wash your face you’ll feel better.”</p><p>He decided against arguing with you. When you put your mind to something you would not give up. He shouldn’t be alone when he was in need of someone with him.</p><p>You were exactly what he needed.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>Poe had improved a lot over the three months since he had his heart broken so viciously.</p><p>Leia had taken him off missions until he recovered and he had spent the time flying around the base not caring about how dangerous it was. You and the mechanics messed around with his x-wing to prevent him taking off.</p><p>Poe tried to spend his evenings drinking heavily but his squad stopped him. His coping methods for dealing with this would end up turning him into an alcoholic or another number in the people who had been lost in the war.</p><p>You explained to Poe that there were other people who loved and cared for him, that he was not alone.</p><p>It hurt your heart to see him like this. He wasn’t the same lively, joking pilot you knew and had come to love.</p><p>He had become withdrawn and refused to speak to anyone. It was only through the sheer determination of you and his squad that Poe had started to return to his normal self.</p><p>If Poe thought you were stubborn nothing compared to his pilots.</p><p>It was so easy to fall in love with him, you thought. With his wildly inaccurate stories to make him seem more heroic to his jokes that would always manage to cheer someone up.</p><p>Of course the only problem with him being easy to fall in love with was that you were one of those people and you had to watch from the sidelines as Poe had his relationships.</p><p>You thought of giving up on hiding your feelings for him and just tell him how you felt. It might impact on your relationship as a whole but you felt so trapped. You wanted to be honest with Poe at all times and telling him that you are head over heels for him would definitely be a good idea.</p><p>Now was not the time to tell him. He was recovering from a big devastation and hearing his best friend tell him they are in love with him would make it worse.</p><p>It was a new day at the Resistance and Leia had finally relented to Poe’s endless badgering to let him on a mission. She gave him a relatively easy mission just enough to keep him occupied but not too easy that he’d start complaining about it and how he was not a child that needed to be coddled.</p><p>You told Poe he was acting like a child and he didn’t see how you saw him. How everyone saw he had become a former shell of himself.</p><p>After he had gotten back from his mission Poe had seemingly returned to his normal self. He was making his dumb jokes and he had another story to embellish to impress the new recruits.</p><p>For you to fall even more in love with.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>Starkiller base had been destroyed. The one time threat you thought would be the end of the Resistance had gone and Poe had been the one to do it.</p><p>You couldn’t be more prouder of your best friend.</p><p>It had also been six months since his heart had been shattered.</p><p>You were very proud of him.</p><p>After the pilots had returned and the Falcon had returned with Rey, Han, Chewie and an unconscious Finn. You watched as Poe followed the transport to the med bay and as Leia embraced Han. Everything was hectic and chaotic that nobody had the chance to rest.</p><p>Once the all clear had been giving for any sign of the First Order following you Leia had ordered a celebration.</p><p>News of the destruction had spread far over the galaxy and a ship carrying new recruits arrived quickly.</p><p>For now it was time to celebrate.</p><p>“Drink?” Paige asked holding one out to you.</p><p>“I’ve already got one.” You answered.</p><p>You watched in fascination at Paige as she shrugged then downed both drinks she held.</p><p>“I’m a pilot.” She said. As if that was the answer to everything you needed to know. It was true the pilots seemed to hold their liquor better than anyone else on this base. Paige said she was going to get more drinks when you felt a hand snake around your waist.</p><p>You were about to yell at the person when you noticed it was Poe. With a big smile on his face and a weird look in his eyes. A different one from how he usually looked at you.</p><p>“Would you like to dance?” He asked as a slow song started playing.</p><p>“Yes.” You tried not to sound too nervous.</p><p>He smiled and he took your drink from you and placed it on a nearby table. He led you to the makeshift dancefloor and he pulled you into his embrace.</p><p>“I never thanked you.”</p><p>You tried to concentrate on his words and not on the feeling of his arm wrapped around your waist or his hand in yours.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Being there through everything.”</p><p>“We’re friends Poe, it’s what they do.”</p><p>“Friends? Is that what you feel?”</p><p>“Yes. I care about you.”</p><p>“I care about you as well.” He said and he pulled you closer to him so there was no space between you anymore.</p><p>“I should hope so. That’s what fri-”</p><p>“Friends do?” He finished your sentence for you.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I know the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“You’ve always been there for me even when I’ve been an ass to you.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” You said.</p><p>“Did you ever feel like there could be something more to us?”</p><p>“....more....?” You could barely hear your own voice anymore.</p><p>“I know you like me more than a friend.”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“I like you more than a friend.”</p><p>“Poe don’t do this to me.” Was he making fun of you? After all you’d been through over these past six months? You tried to push him away but he held you tighter.</p><p>“Hear me out, please.”</p><p>You looked at him and you could hear a note of pleading in his voice. You sighed and stayed in his embrace, still swaying to the music.</p><p>“We’ve been friends for years but I’ve always wanted more with you. When you spend the night in my room I want it to be with you in arms, not you on the pull out bed away from me. I want to spend time with you but not have our friends surrounding us. I want to kiss you and call you mine without hesitation.”</p><p>“If you knew what I felt about you and you returned those feelings why didn’t you do anything?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” He asked.</p><p>“Because you were happy. If you were happy that’s all that ever mattered to me and it’s not like you gave any indication that you liked me.”</p><p>Poe didn’t say anything but he did look embarrassed.</p><p>Wait did he say he wanted to kiss you?</p><p>“Did you say you wanted to kiss me?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>His eyes flickered between your mouth and your eyes. He was leaning in closer and all it would take was you to press your lips against his and you would be kissing just like in a dream you once had but this time with less Jawas.</p><p>Weird dream.</p><p>“Poe!”</p><p>An all too familiar voice rang out across the tarmac. You turned to look and it was the one person everyone hated more than Kylo Ren.</p><p>Poe’s ex.</p><p>The person who broke your best friends heart almost beyond repair is on the Resistance base. You shoved Poe behind you as if to shield him from their view.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You asked with more than a hint of anger in your voice.</p><p>You hated them so fucking much. First they break your friends heart, now they turn up the second Poe had confessed his feelings to you and was about to kiss you?</p><p>The crimes just went on and on.</p><p>“I came back.”</p><p>Poe moved around from behind you to stand beside you.</p><p>“That’s it? You came back. No apology, no remorse for what you did?” You were about to tear this person a new one when Poe spoke.</p><p>“You told me you didn’t love me? Did you mean it?” Your own heart started breaking for him as all the memories of how Poe was came rushing back to you.</p><p>“No. I never stopped loving you.” They took note of how close you were standing next to Poe. “Though I see you stopped loving me.” They sounded bitter and a little bit judgemental.</p><p>“You don’t get to say that.” You said.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You told Poe you didn’t love him, then you left for the First Order. You broke my best friend’s heart. You almost destroyed him.”</p><p>“It’s worked out for you hasn’t it? It’s always been obvious about your feelings towards your best friend.” They spat out.</p><p>“Oh no. No you do not get to say that. This isn’t about me. This is about how you claimed to love Poe but then so cruelly hurt him.”</p><p>“You don’t understand.”</p><p>“No I don’t. None of us do. There is nothing you can say that will excuse this.”</p><p>The music had stopped and everyone was watching you now. They knew how protective you were of all your friends and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of your anger.</p><p>“I had to leave. I was on a mission. If the First Order found out about my relationship they’d hurt him.”</p><p>“Yes well that explains it all because if they found out you were Resistance and dating a pilot they would come exclusively for Poe and nobody else. Kylo Ren would ignore the General and any of the intel we had just to get to Poe. They wouldn’t even try to blow up our base at all.”</p><p>“I see you’ve made up your mind about me.”</p><p>“Oh? Have I given that impression?” You said and you heard Poe snicker beside you.</p><p>“Did Leia know?” Poe asked softly.</p><p>“No, this mission came from someone else. It was a mission that required barely anybody knowing about it.”</p><p>“So no trusting the leader of the Resistance?” Leia said.</p><p>The lack of music and celebratory sounds of your fellow fighters must of drawn her out of her room.</p><p>She said she wanted to spend time with Han which nobody wanted to hear or think about.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“I want you to go to my office. We will talk.” Leia was not happy with how things were turning out.</p><p>“Poe...”</p><p>“You hurt me. You hurt me in a way people should never be hurt. There is nothing that could repair a relationship between us.” Poe said and you squeezed his hand. He gave you a small smile and you felt happier.</p><p>You might of been a little nervous the past six months would be forgotten and Poe would of gotten back together with his ex. It wouldn’t of happened but it was a fear you had in the back of your mind.</p><p>You watched as they made their own inside into the base and Leia followed behind. You didn’t envy either of them right now.</p><p>“Isn’t this supposed to be a party?!” Paige yelled and everybody agreed. Soon the music was back on and drinks were being shared around. There were going to be a lot of hangovers in the morning.</p><p>“Hey, come with me.” Poe whispered in your ear and he took your hand. You let him pull you along to a more secluded part of the base.</p><p>“That was very sweet of you to say all those things.”</p><p>“Sweet?”</p><p>“I can’t deny I found it hot the way you got angry.”</p><p>“If you think I’m hot when I’m angry you should see me when I’m furious.”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Poe had pushed you back against the wall of the furthest hangar from the party and he held you in his arms, his nose brushing against yours. “We were about to do something before we were interrupted.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be your rebound.” You said.</p><p>Poe pulled away from you.</p><p>“I want to be with you Poe but if you are going to use me as a way to mend your heart...”</p><p>“You already mended my heart by being there for me and bullying me into doing things every day.”</p><p>“I didn’t bully you I made some very forceful suggestions on taking care of yourself.”</p><p>“Bully.”</p><p>“You’re the worst.”</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation and you didn’t know if you were supposed to make a move.</p><p>“Do you think I loved them?” He asked.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“I don’t think I did. Not in the way I love you. I wasn’t miserable but I never felt truly happy.”</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot Poe Dameron. If you knew all along that I liked you and you liked me why force yourself into a relationship?”</p><p>“I came up with a lot of reasons why. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I thought you deserved better than a simple pilot or I was imagining it all along and you didn’t care for me in that way and I was just trying to convince myself you did.”</p><p>“Those are stupid excuses and you’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Now you hurt me with your words? Bully.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.” You said.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>....</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>Not.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Poe groaned and he moved away from you.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You checked around the sides of the hangar and went back to Poe.</p><p>“It’s all clear.” You pulled him back towards you.</p><p>“What were you doing?”</p><p>“Checking for Jawas.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You didn’t answer him and you kissed him.</p><p>Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>